Who Are You?
by C-is-for-Crazy987
Summary: Kyle talks to some guy he met on the internet, so is Cartman. They don't tell their names or what they look like to their person. Then, Cartman asks to meet. Without thinking, Kyle says he will. Kyman (KylexCartman) Warning- has self-harm, depression


**Kyle's POV**

I'm lying in bed, thinking about of all the guys in this town, I fall in love with Eric Cartman.

I think I need to go to an insane asylum. I must be crazy. I'm in love with a monster. He's a racist, sexist, fat, moron. The worst part is that he's a bully, and… I'm his victim.

He will never love me back. I'm everything he hates; I'm a jew, from Jersey, and am a nerd. Why would anyone love me? I don't have any friends, and my family hates me. I'm just an ugly, disgusting piece of garbage. Nobody would notice or care if I died.

I can't take it anymore. I get up, lock my door, then go over to my dresser. I pull out a knife. I should really clean it; there is dried blood on it from last time. Who cares, I'll clean it tomorrow. I sit on my bed and pull up my sleeve to reveal my already cut wrist. I put the blade to my wrist and slowly slide it across my skin. Feeling comfort from the pain. I know it will go away, so I savor it while it lasts. I can feel the blood running down my arm, and I smile at the sight of it. I can barely feel the pain now, so I clean my wrist and put the knife back before unlocking the door. I go to the one place where I don't have to deal with my terrible life...sleep. Or at least I try to.

 **Cartman's POV**

I'm laying in my bed trying to sleep, but I can't. My mind won't let me. It wants to think about him too much. His beautiful hair, the way his eyes shine when he's truly happy, his adorable smile, and most of all his voice. I practically love everything about him.

I haven't slept in days, and it shows. I have dark bags under my eyes, I'm yawning more than usual, and I almost fell asleep in every class I have with him. I try falling asleep, but I can't so I text some kid I met. I don't know him in person, but his life is fucked up too.

My mom hates me, I have no dad, no friends (in person), and I'm depressed. He feels the same, but he has a dad (who hates him) and he cuts himself.

"Hey, I can't sleep. You still up?" is all I say, then I wait for him to text back.

 **Kyle's POV**

I've been laying in bed for what feels like hours when my phone dings. It must be him, my only friend. I don't know his name or what he looks like. I still count his as a friend, though. I grab my phone and I'm right, it's him. Since I don't know his name I put his contact as a question mark.

?- Hey, I can't sleep. You still up?

Me- Yeah, I can't sleep either.

The only thing I know about him is that he's a boy, and he lives in South Park. Also, he's gay.

?- Why can't you sleep?

Me- I can't stop thinking about the guy I like. Why can't you sleep?

?- Same as you.

?- How many did you do tonight?

I don't even have to ask what he's talking about anymore. I know he's talking about me cutting.

Me- Only 1 today.

?- Good. You should quit it's not good for you.

We talk all night about our family and problems. Until we have to get ready for school. We won't talk until at least 1 am unless something happens and we need to talk about it.

 **Cartman's POV** _~Week ½ later~_

I really want to know who he is, so I'm going to ask if we can meet up somewhere. (Cartman's contact for him is also a ? mark) I look at my clock. Yes. it's 1:43 he's probably still awake.

Me- Hey, I have to ask you something.

I wait about two minutes before I get a text back.

?- What is it?

Me- We don't have to, but I want to meet you in person. It's up to you.

 **Kyle's POV**

I read over the text again. He wants to meet me. Without thinking I text back.

Me- Sure. When and where.

?- Tonight at Stark's Pond at 2:30.

Me- Ok, see you there.

 _~47 minutes later~_

I'm walking through the cold streets to Stark's Pond. I have no idea why I'm actually going.

When I get there I sit on a bench and check my phone, great I still have five minutes. Like every other time, I'm left alone my thoughts go to Cartman.

I'm interrupted from my thoughts by someone sitting down beside me. I look over and see a figure sitting next to me. Then, I realize who it is.

"What are you doing here, Cartman?"

"I'm meeting someone here. Why are you here?"

"I'm meeting someone here too," I state. We're now looking at each other suspiciously.

"Did someone text you and tell you to come here at 2:30?" he asks, and I simply nod.

All of a sudden he grabs my arm and pulls up my sleeve. He's now staring at the cuts on my wrist, that are now scabbed over. When he lets go of my arm he just stares at me with shock and...sadness practically shining from his chocolate brown , he pulls out his phone and is typing something. When he puts it back in his pocket he just looks at me. Then, I hear my phone ding. I pull it out and see I have a text from ?.

?- Kyle?

"So it is you."

"What?"

"You got the text, so it is you," he pauses and looks away at the ground, "I never knew you felt that way."

"I didn't know you did," after I said that there is an awkward silence that hangs in the air around us.

When I remember that he said he liked someone I feel a sharp pain in my heart. Like someone is ripping it apart.

"Cartman, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Who's the guy you like?"

"Tell me who you like, then I'll tell you who I like."

"Umm...you," I say as quite as possible. Somehow he heard me, though.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I say, I still haven't made myself any louder than before.

"It's bad that you like me."

"Why?"

"Because I would rather you love."

That surprised me. Why does he want me to love him? I actually do, it's just I don't want him to feel bad when he says that he likes someone else. My curiosity gets the best of me when I ask, "why?"

"Because I want you to love me, like how I love you."

Oh. My. God. He loves me! Something that hasn't happened in months happens, I smile. A genuine smile, not a forced, fake one.

Without even thinking I kiss him. After, about thirty seconds he starts to kiss me back. I guess the universe doesn't hate me. It gave me my biggest wish.

 **Cartman's POV**

I. Fucking. Love. This. My life can't get any better. Kyle pulls away, and we're both panting like we just ran a mile. He rests his forehead against mine.

When he catches his breath he pushes away and just looks at me with his beautiful emerald green eyes, his arms still on my chest.

"Eric Cartman, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes," is all I say. Then, I kiss him.

I pull away first, grabbing his hand intertwining our fingers. "Let's go back to my house," I say and he nods. We stand up and start the short walk back to my house. Our fingers still intertwined. He hugs my arm and rests his head on my shoulder. When he sighs I look down at him and see the smile that I love still plastered to his beautiful lips.

When we get to my house we go up to my room and lay down. His head on my chest and my arms around his tiny waist. I watch him until he falls asleep. Then, for the first time in a long time, I drift off to sleep. A smile on my lips. As long as I have Kyle my life will be filled with joy and the thing I get the least of...love

The End

 **A/N- I hope you liked it. This is my first story like this. Remember if you want me to write you a story with your South Park ship just message me.**


End file.
